Petición por facebook
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Hinata tomo el osito de Hanabi. Hanabi actúa muy bien haciéndole creer a su hermana que no ara nada, ¿Gran error para Hinata había sido dejar su face abierto? Ahora Hinata sabría lo que era hacer enfadar a Hanabi. AU. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

_Les traigo un pequeño Os… espero que les guste xD_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, Facebook tampoco me pertenece (ya quisiera yo que así fuera u.u) este es propiedad de su respectivo creador, pero la historia sí que es mía xD_

* * *

**Petición por facebook**

* * *

-¡Hinata!-grito Hanabi entrando a la habitación de la nombrada con chispas de furia saliendo de sus ojos.

De un sonoro y estridente golpe dado con el puntapié entro a la habitación de la susodicha.

Ahí, sentada en la silla enfrente de su escritorio mientras escribía vete a saber que en la computadora se encontraba la Hyuga que respingo al oírla.

Hyuga Hinata de 16 años, cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para su edad, cabello largo y lacio de un color negro con destellos azulados miraba asustada con su mirada aperlada a su pequeña hermana Hanabi.

-Hinata-gruño esta vez la pequeña castaña mirándola con furia contendía en los ojos-¿Dónde-esta-mi-osito-Teddy?-siseo separando cada palabra.

Hinata trago saliva, no era bueno hacer enojar a su hermana Hanabi y menos cuando se trataba de su pequeño y lindo oso café que había sido regalo de su padre un año atrás.

-b-bueno y-yo-balbuceo nerviosa apartando la mirada.

-¿Dónde está?-gruño esta vez.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna ante esa mirada, Hanabi no permitía a nadie tocar a su oso, la mayoría de la veces su hermana era muy linda pero, cuando se trataba de su oso o su cabello…debían tener cuidado-e-es que yo… bueno yo…-

-Hinata-gruño cansada acercándose a ella.

-l-lo tome... y-y… lo… lo deje en… en el sofá de la sala-confesó cerrando los ojos esperando lo que esta pudiera hacer.

-gracias-rápidamente abrió sus ojos al escucharla ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? ¿Dónde estaban las rabietas de Hanabi? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su hermana no se había enfadado? Y ¿le había agradecido?-¿podrías ir por él?-pidió amablemente, esta estaba aun confundida y demasiado extrañada ante su amabilidad ¿desde cuándo Hanabi era tan linda y comprensiva, una sonrisa surco su rostro mientras suspiraba por dentro-después de todo tu lo dejaste ahí-recordó Hanabi, Hinata solo asintió y se paró de la silla para salir por el peluche.

En cuanto vio a Hinata salir por la puerta se sentó en la silla sin perder tiempo-veamos-dijo mientras escribía en el ordenador, hace unos momentos cuando Hinata cerró los ojos había dirigido su curiosa mirada a la pantalla de este, en el fondo de escritorio relucía una gran imagen de un chico rubio de ojos azules en el centro de un corazón, y todos sabemos lo que eso significaba…y no solo había alcanzado a ver eso, sino también lo que había minimizado en la barra, era el face de Hinata, abierto.

Escribió en el buscador un nombre: _Kyubi Uzumaki_ para ser más exactos, ella sabia quien era el chico del fondo de escritorio de su hermana, así como también sabia cual era su nombre en facebook ¿Cómo no saberlo si era el chico más escandaloso de todo el instituto?

Dejo un mensaje: ¿_Quieres ser mi novio?_

Justo antes de salirse y dejar todo como estaba, una maligna y traviesa sonrisa surco su rostro…la venganza era dulce.

-aquí esta Hanabi-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa entrando a su habitación extendiendo al osito a Hanabi.

-¡Teddy!-exclamo esta mientras lo abrazaba-gracias Hinata-agradeció mientras salía de la habitación.

Hinata miraba a su hermana salir por la puerta con una sonrisa…era todo un ángel.

Una sonrisa de diablita malvada adorno el rostro de Hanabi mientras salía.

_Buena suerte Hinata_…pensó justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Chicos riendo, conversando y jugando en un mismo espacio, los alumnos entraban al salón para comenzar las clases armando antes de empezar con los estudios un gran bullicio para relajarse.

**-**hiciste la tarea de historia-preguntaba Ino a Hinata.

-sí y ¿tu?-

-no… la profesora Kurenai me matara-contesto Ino con aire depresivo a su alrededor.

-Hola Ino-saludo Naruto a la rubia

-Hola Naruto-devolvió el saludo.

-Hola Hina-saludo Naruto mientras Hinata se preguntaba ¿desde cuándo la llamaba Hina?, Naruto pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hinata y estampo un gran beso en los labios de esta.

Ino y todos los estudiantes y amigos de ellos miraban la escena asombrados.

Un gran sonrojo había en las mejillas de la Hyuga mientras lo veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, una sonrisa zorruna dibujada en el rostro de Naruto fue lo último que alcanzo a ver Hinata en el rostro del Uzumaki, justo antes de desmayarse y que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Sentada en uno de los pupitres mientras escuchaba a su profesor de literatura se encontraba Hyuga Hanabi.

Miro el reloj en la pared que estaba sobre el gran pizarrón detrás de su profesor, las 7:05… una sonrisa de demonio apareció en su rostro.

Hinata ya no volvería a tomar su osito.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Naruto se encontraba sentado al lado de Hinata, esta hace apenas unos minutos había despertado de su anterior desmayo y ahora se encontraban escuchando a su profesora de historia.

El rostro de la Hyuga podría compararse con el de un tomate maduro, aun le costaba asimilar lo que Naruto acababa de decirle ¿ella había hecho eso? Viro su rostro hasta toparse con el de la persona sentada al lado suyo, este también le miro y cogió su mano debajo de la mesa que compartían al tiempo en que le regalaba una gran sonrisa zorruna, hecho o no agradecía ese mensaje.

* * *

_Jajajaja… k les parece… esta raro ¿no?... esta idea había estado rondando mi cabeza durante todo el día y la noche (tanto así que no me dejo dormir) así que tuve que escribirla… jajajaja._

_Espero que les haiga gustado xD._

_Perdonen mis faltotas de ortografía, soy pésima en eso u.u_

_¿Reviwes?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_Espero que disfruten la conti… xD_

* * *

Hanabi gruño molesta y aparto su vista. No quería verlos ¿Donde estaba la vergüenza en el rostro de Hinata? ¿Por qué no estaba molesta o regañándola? y sobre todo ¿Por qué estaba con Naruto Uzumaki en su casa?

-Naruto-kun, ahora vuelvo-dijo Hinata parándose del sofá en el que estaba al lado de Naruto para dirigirse a la cocina.

-claro ´ttebayou-tanto Naruto como Hanabi siguieron con la vista a la peliazul, uno mirándola con una sonrisa y la otra con el ceño fruncido.

-así que Naruto-Naruto volteo hacia ella al escucharla hablar-¿desde cuando son novios?-fue directo al grano, a ella le gustaba hacer preguntas cortas y obtener respuestas largas

-desde esta mañana-respuesta corta, debía preguntar más.

-y… ¿Por qué?-

-porque ella me envió un mensaje preguntándome si quería ser su novio y yo le respondí que "si", solo que-Hanabi se acercó un poco más al ver la duda en su voz y en su rostro-no se acuerda-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Al escucharlo Hanabi casi se cae de su asiento.

-ya… ya veo-hablo recuperándose de la impresión ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado?

-oye, oye-Hanabi lo volvió a mirar con una interrogante en su mirada-¿Dónde está el baño?-

Una gota cayo por su nuca, al parecer el no diría nada inteligente nunca-al fondo a la derecha-contesto mientras apuntaba con su dedo.

-arigatou-se paró del sofá y se dirigió hacia donde le decían.

-¡espera!-exclamo Hanabi haciendo que Naruto detuviera su paso, un foquito imaginario se había encendido sobre la cabeza de la castaña-¿Qué te parece si cuando termines vas a ayudar a mi hermana en la cocina?-sugirió con doble sentido en su voz.

Las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron un tono rojizo al escucharla.

-¿e-enserio?-pregunto con dificultad mientras tragaba saliva, esta solo asintió-arigatou-corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño, necesitaba apurarse.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Hanabi al verlo, se paró de su asiento y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Hinata.

Entro lo más rápido que pudo y decidida busco el álbum de fotos… esta vez sí sería un verdadera venganza.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Hinata-chan-murmuro Naruto al oído de Hinata. Esta respingo al sentirlo tras ella ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Na-Naruto-kun ¿Qué…?-no pudo hablar ya que el Uzumaki comenzó a besar su cuello.

Gracias cuñadita… pensó Naruto mientras esta vez besaba los rosados labios de la Hyuga.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-qué asco-susurro Hanabi con una mueca que demostraba lo que había dicho, escuchar los sonidos que su hermana y novio hacían era realmente… asqueroso.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro al verla, naranja tenía que ser, una mochila naranja, negó con la cabeza… _baka_ pensó.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡Ya está el ramen!-exclamo Naruto emocionado llegando a la sala.

Hanabi respingo al escucharlo. La Hyuga mayor venía detrás de el con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Naruto-kun primero debemos guardar nuestras cosas-dijo refiriéndose a los libros tirados en la sala-Naruto asintió a regañadientes.

El rubio se acercó a su mochila y guardo sus grandes libros y libretas así como materiales para la escuela.

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de Hanabi, quería echarse a reír pero eso sería demasiado sospechoso.

-Hi-Hinata-chan-hablo Naruto, Hinata volteo hacia él, ya había terminado con sus libros.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?-

-e-eres tu-afirmo mientras le mostraba una resiente foto de Hinata sonriendo en un traje de baño de dos piezas en color azul.

El rostro de Hinata enrojeció al ver la foto ¿de dónde la había sacado?

Hanabi que miraba todo silenciosamente tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

-Na-Naruto-kun… yo… yo no…-balbuceo sin saber explicarse… era… era verdaderamente vergonzoso.

-ven-el rostro de Naruto y su voz cambiaron a uno sumamente serios. La tomo de la muñeca y la guió a otro lugar, lejos de Hanabi. Hinata solo se dejó guiar sin decir nada y con la cabeza gacha.

Una vez lejos una carcajada inundo la sala, Hanabi se tomaba el estómago… ahora si se había vengado.

-Naruto yo-intento explicarse.

-puedo quedármela-soltó sin dejarla continuar. Hinata ladeo el rostro desconcertada-onegai-

Hinata sonrió sin entender y luego asintió-cla-claro Naruto-kun-

-Arigatou-exclamo para después abalanzarse sobre ella y poder besarla.

**_10 Minutos después…_**

El ceño de Hanabi nuevamente estaba fruncido… había fallado… de nuevo.

* * *

_¿Reviwes?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!_

_Una pequeña continuación… xD_

* * *

Su cabeza daba de topes contra el escritorio. Ninguna idea venía a su cabeza. Paro de golpearse, su frente ahora estaba roja gracias a los golpes, levanto su cabeza y sus ojos se inundaron al ver eso, de pronto tenía ganas de llorar, llorar por frustración.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? No podía ser así de difícil una simple venganza ¿o sí?

Ya había pasado una semana completa y todo lo que había hecho había fallado. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Ella solo quería vengarse un poquito. Todo lo que hacía le salía mal. Y para colmo en vez de vengarse ayudaba a su hermana en su relación con el dobe de Naruto.

Lágrimas en forma de cascada cayeron de sus ojos al recordar todos sus intentos fallidos. La vez en que escondió todas las prendas decentes de Hinata dejándola solo con faldas cortas justo el día en que tenía una cita con Naruto. Ese día Hinata se había tenido que llevar una falda muy, muy corta tableada, pensó que su hermana llegaría deprimida, enojada, triste o de cualquier manera menos que llegaría con una gran sonrisa a las doce de la noche y que su padre no se daría cuenta ya que él tampoco había estado en casa ¿Qué había pasado con Naruto y ella ese día? Su hermana había llegado caminando raro y con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

También recordaba la vez que Naruto llego a su casa sin avisar para visitar a su hermana. Ella le había dicho que pasara… a la habitación de Hinata ya que esta se estaba bañando. Su hermana era pudorosa y vergonzosa por lo que pensó que si veía a Naruto en su habitación después de salir del baño pegaría el grito en el cielo pero como siempre, se había equivocado… o no estaba segura ya que al escuchar tras la puerta había escuchado pequeños gritos y gruñidos de ambos junto con otros sonidos que no sabía distinguir ¿eran gruñidos de molestia? Como fuera, no había funcionado su venganza.

Bufo frustrada.

¿Cómo era que su hermana siendo tan buena e inocente y Naruto siendo… Naruto le estaban ganando? ¡Ellos ni siquiera sabían o se enteraban de las cosas que hacia!

Miro su ordenador. Estaba en Word y arriba de la hoja resaltaba un gran título que decía: **_Venganza. _**Debajo de ese título estaban todos los planes y travesuras que había intentado… y ninguna había funcionado.

Ella solo quería humillar un poquito a su hermana como venganza por tocar a su sagrado osito Teddy ¿era eso tan malo?

Suspiro cansada. Era de noche, debía dormir, mañana pensaría mejor las cosas.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡ya se!... –exclamo Hanabi sentándose en la cama, ya había despertado y había dormido como un bebe toda la noche… un bebe que tiene sueños vengativos.

Había soñado con su venganza. No, ella había soñado con una gran venganza.

Sonrío con malicia y se levantó de la cama para poder prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Sus ánimos estaban renovados.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Su mirada vagaba por todo el lugar. Se encontraba en el instituto y ya era la hora de la comida.

Todos los estudiantes platicaban y disfrutaban de sus almuerzos descansando de las aburridas y tortuosas clases.

_¡Naruto!_ Su cabeza grito al ver al rubio salir de los baños de hombres.

-¡Naruto!- esta vez ella había gritado.

Al escuchar que lo llamaban, el rubio movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando quien lo llamaba.

-¡ha! Hanabi- dijo con una sonrisa al verlo frente a él.

Hanabi sonrió al tenerlo en frente.

La fase 1 de su plan acababa de comenzar.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Era la hora de la cena y todos comían en silencio en la gran mesa del comedor.

El timbre de la puerta se dejó escuchar y ninguno se inmuto en abrir. Todos sabían que el mayordomo lo haría. Normalmente si su padre no estuviera hubieran sido Hinata o Hanabi quienes abrieran la puerta pero como no era así, era el mayordomo quien lo hacía.

-¡hola! ´ttebayou ¿Esta Hina-chan?- los ojos de Hinata se abrieron grandemente al escucharlo y su piel palideció. No podía ser.

Una sonrisita de lado se instaló en el rostro de Hanabi al escucharlo, al fin tendría su venganza.

El ceño de Hiashi se frunció al escuchar el alboroto y con elegancia se paró de su asiento y fue a atender a la inesperada y maleducada visita.

Hinata solo se quedó estática y petrificada viendo a su padre dirigirse a la entrada. Naruto nunca venía a la hora de la cena, entonces ¿Por qué había venido ahora?

Al reaccionar, rápido y sin perder tiempo corrió a la entrada con Hanabi tras de ella.

-Hinata-chan es mi novia- paro de correr al escucharlo decir eso. Ahora nunca podría verlo.

La peliazul llego hasta donde estaba Naruto y miro a su padre con preocupación,

Hiashi se mantenía serio, sin decir nada mientras veía a Naruto, sus ojos divagaban por todo el rostro del rubio.

Hanabi esperaba tras Hiashi la reacción de este, veía la escena casi con satisfacción… _la dulce venganza._

Hinata miro a Naruto prometiéndose que lucharía por estar con él, pasase lo que pasase. Este miraba a Hiashi y a Hinata sin entender ninguna de las reacciones de los Hyuga.

-di-dijiste Namikaze- hablo Hiashi desencajado su rostro la mayoría del tiempo inalterable mostraba algo de pánico, cosa que desconcertó a sus hijas.

Naruto asintió y Hiashi palideció.

-y dime tu madre es… ¿es Kushina Uzumaki?- Naruto volvió a asentir –entiendo-

Hinata y Hanabi miraron a su padre que se había quedado de pie sin decir nada.

La cabeza de Hiashi era un revoltijo de ideas, ¿Por qué de todos los chicos que habían en el mundo y en Japón Hinata tenía que ser la novia del hijo de la mujer que había hecho de su adolescencia una tortura? Una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro al recordar algo. Tal vez Kushina hubiese hecho de su vida una tortura pero debía admitir que había sido una tortura divertida.

Hanabi solo miraba ansiosa lo que su padre estaba a punto de decir, ella fue quien había invitado a Naruto a cenar sabiendo que su padre no sabía de la relación.

-o-otou-san-murmuro preocupada la peliazul.

Hiashi cerró los ojos con pesadez, no le quedaba de otra –está bien- lanzo un suspiro al decirlo, si se negaba al noviazgo de su hija de seguro la tomate de Kushina se alzaría contra él, estaba seguro de que no había cambiado y sabía que Minato se pondría departe de Kushina, no podría ser tan malo que el Namikaze estuviera con su hija ¿verdad? –pueden estar juntos-

Hanabi tenía su boca abierta de la impresión ¿Qué no se suponía que Hinata no podía tener novio?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron al escucharlo ¿había escuchado bien?-¡arigatou! Otou-san-exclamo Hinata emocionada tomando la mano de un confundido Naruto.

-¿te quedas a cenar?-pregunto Hiashi al rubio.

-claro ´ttebayou-contesto entusiasmado.

Un aura negra envolvió a Hanabi… Habia fallado… otra vez.

* * *

_Jajaja espero que este también les haya gustado, en respuesta de que les gusto tanto he decidió convertirlo en un mini fic de 4 caps… esperen el 4 xD_

_Perdón por mis faltas de ortografía xD_

_¿Reviwes?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola!_

_Ok, traje para ustedes el ultimo cap de… Petición por Facebook xD jajaja…espero que les guste :)_

* * *

La mirada de Hanabi brillo y en ella una maquiavélica sonrisa apareció. Que Hinata la hubiera llevado el día anterior a la casa de Naruto y que gracias a eso conociera a Kushina Uzumaki, la mujer más genialmente aterradora de todas, era lo mejor que le había pasado… en ese mes.

Ahora tenía una nueva idea. Un nuevo plan… Una nueva Venganza.

Se acercó a su computador. Abrió su Facebook y escribió un nombre: **_Habanera Sangrienta_**, se removió emocionada; incluso el nombre que esa mujer escogió para Facebook daba miedo.

Aun con la emoción a flor de piel etiqueto a la espeluznante mujer en una foto y escribió sobre ella.

—Al fin… — suspiro cayendo sobre su silla. Al fin tendría su venganza. Estaba segura de que esta vez sí funcionaria.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

—Naruto-kun es-espera… — hablo Hinata entre suspiros.

—No quiero ´ttebayou — las manos de Naruto tenían apresada la cintura de la chica mientras se encargaba de besar su cuello, la Hyuga intentaba reprimir sus gemidos, se encontraba sentada sobre Naruto con una pierna a cada lado de él.

—Tu… tu mamá esta… a-aquí — hablo como pudo, mientras dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos.

—No importa, solo no hay que hacer mucho ruido —.

Hinata ya no pudo refutar, su mente se nublo al sentir los labios de él apresando los suyos.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Una emocionada Kushina aplastaba las teclas de su laptop. Se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, con su espalda pegada al respaldo de esta, en su cuarto de colores amarillos y naranjas.

— ¡Toma eso! — Exclamo —Nadie le gana a Kushina Uzumaki ´ttebane— si, la mujer casada y con un hijo de dieciséis años… jugaba un juego, en Facebook… de dragones.

Un pequeño mensaje (notificación) apareció a un lado de la pantalla: _La Princesa Hyuga te ha etiquetado en una foto._

— ¡Ho!... una foto—adoraba las fotos, dio clic sobre en mensaje y espero medio segundo.

La imagen apareció y su sangre hirvió de furia, leyó lo que había sobre la foto.

Se levantó de la cama aun con su laptop abierta sobre sus brazos, su juego se le olvido, ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente… castrar a su pequeño mocoso.

Con pasos fuertes, largos y sonoros salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Naruto.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

—Naruto-kun— gimió bajito la chica.

El rubio se encontraba sobre la peliazul con su cabeza entre sus pechos, la falda de la Hyuga estaba subida y su camisa desabotonada.

Naruto levanto la cabeza para volver a besar sus labios siendo bienvenido por ella.

— ¡Namikaze Naruto!— los ojos de Kushina echaban chispas, su ceño estaba fruncido y rechinaba sonoramente sus dientes.

El aludido se separó de la joven sin perder tiempo.

El rostro de Hinata ardía de la vergüenza y ver a la pelirroja con esa expresión solo hacía que un sentimiento de terror se instalara en ella, como pudo se cerró los pocos botones que se hallaban abiertos de su camisa blanca y se aliso el cabello junto con su falda.

Naruto trago saliva al ver a su madre acercarse.

—¡¿Quieres decirme que significa esto?!— un aura que prometía verdadero dolor salía del cuerpo de Kushina. La pelirroja volteo su laptop y enseño la imagen al rubio que abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

_¡Mierda! _Pensó Naruto asustado —mamá yo…— intento explicarse pero en ese momento… el miedo hacia su madre lo paralizaba.

Hinata miraba la imagen con una gota tras la cabeza ¿La madre de Naruto se enojaba porque había tirado los vegetales y no por lo que vio que estaban haciendo?

—¡¿Por qué demonios no te comiste tu almuerzo?!—exclamó moviendo ambos brazos molesta, sin importarle que tenía el ordenador en ellas, milagrosamente este no se cayó del agarre de la pelirroja.

En la imagen, se podía ver a Naruto haciendo una mueca de asco, en una de sus manos se hallaba una bolsa de papel y en la otra una vasija con vegetales que eran vaciados a un bote de basura.

—¡Es que no me gusta cuando me hechas vegetales! ´ttebayou— reclamo ahora el rubio también molesto.

—¡sabes que tienes que comerlos! ´ttebane —exclamo acercándose a él.

—¡Si cocinaras mejor me los comería!—Kushina callo al escucharlo, había dado en el clavo.

—Hinata-chan podrías salir ´ttebane— hablo amablemente a la peliazul recordando que estaba ahí.

La gota tras la cabeza de Hinata creció al escuchar el tono dulce en que le había hablado, la Hyuga asintió ante la petición de la pelirroja y camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

Naruto volvió a tragar saliva, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Una vez la chica se perdió de su vista, la mujer se acercó a la puerta y la cerro, dejo el ordenador sobre una mesa al lado de la cama de Naruto y se acercó a él con una sonrisa y mirada que prometía verdadero dolor.

Naruto se encogió en su lugar y cerró los ojos, esperando lo que venía.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Gritos, golpes y el sonido de cosas romperse eran todo lo que Hinata escuchaba —Naruto-kun —hablo preocupada por el estado de su novio.

En el poco tiempo que llevaban de novios, eran ya varias las veces que Naruto la había llevado a su hogar, mismo lugar en el que conoció a su madre y ahí se había dado cuenta… Kushina Uzumaki era una mujer de temer.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**_Al día siguiente…_**

—Hinata-nee-san —llamo Hanabi al ver entrar a una triste Hinata —¿estás bien?—

Acababan de llegar de la escuela y no había visto a Hinata desde ayer ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana?

—no es nada… es solo que… Naruto-kun—hablo un poco deprimida.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no sales con él?—pregunto sintiéndose algo culpable de que el motivo de la tristeza de su hermana fuera por causa de lo que había hecho el día anterior.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. Naruto y yo seguimos juntos—

—¿Entonces?—inquirió.

—es que, su mamá… bueno el… —

El timbre de la puerta corto los balbuceos de Hinata.

—¡Voy! —exclamo Hanabi, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al verlo.

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamo Hinata al verlo. Corrió hacia él y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos.

—¿Qué te paso?—pregunto Hanabi sorprendida del estado del rubio.

Naruto sonrió algo apenado. Traía arañazos y moretones en la cara sin contar con que traía una muleta y su pie vendado —mi madre…—bacilo un momento sin saber explicarse, buscando la palabra correcta —se enojó conmigo—

—¿Por qué?—pregunto Hanabi esperanzada de que la razón haya sido su venganza.

—porque no me comí mis vegetales—mascullo molesto.

Los ojos de Hanabi brillaron al escucharlo. El día en que Hinata la había llevado a casa de Naruto se había dado cuenta de que la madre de este era demasiado temperamental. Cuando llegaron Kushina había preguntado a Naruto si le había gustado su almuerzo y este había respondido dudoso que asi había sido, Hanabi se había extrañado de eso ya que ella había visto… que lo había tirado y entonces se le ocurrió: al día siguiente tomaría una foto de Naruto con su celular donde mostrara como el tiraba su almuerzo con muecas de asco a la basura.

Hace mucho que Hanabi se había dado cuenta de que Hinata solo se alteraba, se entristecía o se asustaba cuando algo malo le pasaba a Naruto.

—Naruto-kun ¿quieres comer?—pregunto Hinata a lo que esta vez fueron los ojos de Naruto los que brillaron.

—Claro ´ttebayou —respondió entusiasmado —por culpa de esa foto tuve que comer durante dos horas un montón de vegetales después de haber llegado del hospital ´ttebayou—ríos de lágrimas caían de los ojos de Naruto al recordad ese asqueroso sabor —¡Todo por culpa de esa foto! ´ttebayo —reclamo molesto —¿de dónde salió esa foto?—hablo mientras caminaba junto con Hinata a la cocina. Hanabi trago saliva al escucharlo —como sea—se dijo a si mismo causando que una gota apareciera tras la cabeza de las hermanas Hyuga —¡Quero ramen! ´ttebayou—exclamo perdiéndose de la vista de la Hyuga menor.

Hanabi se mordió el labio, respiro profundo y sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad —¡Lo logre!—exclamo emocionada dando un gran salto.

Al fin… su venganza… había funcionado.

* * *

_Y así termina este minific… espero que este también les haya gustado xD._

_Vuelo a aclarar (por si acaso) Facebook no me pertenece, este es propiedad de a quien le pertenezca :p_

_Perdón por mis faltas de ortografía n.n!_

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
